FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a typical hook device, in which a hook 100 is usually exposed on the exterior of the device, and a hook tip 104 is usually sharp-pointed. When the hook 100 is put into a corresponding hook base 102, the exposed hook 100 is pressed into a hook rabbet 106 of the hook base 102, to make a connection portion 108 of the hook 100 lodge in the hook rabbet 106, so that the whole device can be joined with the hook base 102 by the hook 100, such as shown in FIG. 1. The hook 100 can be separated from the hook base 102 by removing the hook 100 from the hook rabbet 106 of the hook base 102.
However, a hook of this design impairs the device appearance, and because the hook tip 104 of the exposed connection portion 108 is sharp-pointed, the user might be accidentally injured by the hook tip 104. Thus, the aesthetics of the device is limited and the comfort of use is reduced.